


Nejlepší věc na světě

by SallyPejr



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Jim chce vědět, co je pro Spocka ta nejlepší věc na světě. Tak se ho zeptá.





	Nejlepší věc na světě

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianell/gifts).



> Jedna paní povídala, že má narozky teď a ne až potom, tak to zveřejňuju teďka a ne potom.
> 
> Takže, paní, vše nej a užij si, že jsi zase pořád starší než já :3

Nikdo si není jistý, jak Jima vůbec napadlo se zeptat zrovna na tohle, zvláště když seděl spolu s většinou alfa směny v letounu, který je měl vzít z Enterprise na zemský povrch. Nicméně se na to svého přítele zeptal.

„Spocku?"

„Ano, kapitáne?"

„Víš, co je ta nejlepší věc na světě?"

„Kapitáne?"

„Prostě odpověz, Spocku."

„No tohle dopadne," odfrkne si doktor McCoy ne tak úplně tiše, ale jinak se k celé věci nevyjadřuje.

Sulu, co sedí hned za kapitánem, si radši zakryje rukou pusu, aby nebylo vidět, jak moc se kření. On a Uhura si vymění nevěřícné pohledy, zatímco pozorně poslouchají, kam tento rozhovor lomeno zárodek katastrofy povede.

„Kapitáne, filosofové na všech civilizovaných planetách se již tisíce let snaží najít odpověď na tuto otázku a i když mou specializací není filosofie, jsem si vědom, že k žádné jednoznačné odpovědi nedospěli," prakticky odrecituje Spock a zní přitom, jako by spolknul thesaurus.

Jim si jen otráveně povzdechne, než přeformuluje svou otázku.

„Dobřeee… Co je tedy pro _tebe_ ta nejlepší věc na světě?"

„Kapitáne, právě jsem vám řekl, že filosofie není obor, který bych nějak blíže studoval, na mé odpovědi se tudíž nic nemění."

„Spocku," osloví ho Kirk otráveným tónem. „Seš úplně marnej."

A s tímto se kapitán James T. Kirk otočí na svého šéfa ošetřovny a začne s ním rozhovor o jeho dceři a dalších plánech pro víc jak měsíční volno doma. McCoy se s klidem nechá zatáhnout do debaty a nijak nekomentuje onen fakt, že má Spock ve tváři stejně ztracený výraz jako většina manželů, co netuší, proč se na ně jejich žena naštvala.

\- - o - -

Hned první víkend, dva dny po příletu na Zemi, měla posádka zorganizovanou společnou párty, kam si každý mohl pozvat své plus jedna. Nešlo o nic divokého, jen obrovská zahradní párty, plno jídla a lidí.

Byla to také první příležitost, kdy se Spock mohl setkat s Uhurou a po pár zdvořilostech se jí zeptat na radu. Má totiž pocit, že je na něj kapitán poněkud- Že je na něj naštvaný. Spolupráce je stále na výbornou a on ví, že byl kapitán zaneprázdněn nezbytnou ponávratovou byrokracií, stejně tak přípravou tohoto setkání. Ale obvykle to není problém, aby se po večerech oni dva setkali a – a hráli šachy nebo tak. Ovšem od příletu na Zemi se Jim vymlouvá na různé povinnosti a ve výsledku spolu nestrávili ani jedinou mimopracovní chvíli.

„Tohle mi děsivě připomíná problémy emocionálně nevyspělých puberťáků," povzdechne si Uhura pro sebe, hlavu skloněnou nad tou marností. „Kirk je na tebe naštvaný kvůli tomu, žes mu neodpověděl na otázku, co je nejlepší na světě, že jo?" zeptá se nahlas.

„Ale já na jeho otázku odpověděl. Nechápu tudíž, co to-"

„To je ten problém, Spocku, že nechápeš," zarazí ho Uhura. „Na tu otázku je správná odpověď a ty jsi odpověděl špatně."

„Nikdo z filosofů-"

„Tady nejde o filosofii. Tady jde o-" Uhura se zarazí a prsty si promne čelo, než dojde k rozhodnutí. „Pojď se mnou," vyzve Spocka a vyrazí hledat Scottyho.

Najde ho, nepřekvapivě, nedaleko bufetu. Postává spolu s kapitánem Kirkem a s admirálem Pikem a Uhura si je jistá, že mluví o Enterprise. O čem jiném by tihle tři s takovým zápalem mluvili? Přítomnost kapitána sice není něco, co čekala, ale situaci to pomůže také.

Po několika zdvořilostech se Uhura podívá na svého přítele.

„Scotty, co je pro tebe ta nejlepší věc na světě?"

Montgomery nezaváhá ani na okamžik.

„Normálně bych odpověděl, že Enterprise, ale správná odpověď je ty, má drahá. Jsi nádherná a dokonalá a nevyčítáš mi ani tu mou aférku s naší lodí. Takže rozhodně ty."

Uhura věnuje Scottymu jeden oslnivý úsměv, než se obrátí na Spocka, tvář smrtelně vážnou.

„Vidíš?"

„Je mi líto, že ti to musím oznámit, ale já nesdílím názor pana Scotta. Tedy jsi mimořádnou ženou a velice důležitou členkou posádky s mnoha kvalitními vlastnostmi, ale nemyslím si, že bys byla nejlepší věcí na světě.

Všichni čtyři lidé zaskučí zoufalstvím.

„Ne, Spocku," řekne Uhura smrtelně vážným tónem. „Když se tě tvůj romantický partner zeptá, co je nejlepší věc na světě, správná odpověď je _ty_."

Spock znovu otevře pusu, jako by se chtěl hádat, než se zarazí a pusu zase zavře. Pomalu, ale jistě se mu po obličeji začne rozlévat jemně zelená barva, která postupně tmavne.

Jim si povzdechne, než na Uhuřin zpanikařený pohled a Pikeovo postrčení chytne Spocka za loket a odtáhne si ho stranou od ostatních, aby si spolu konečně pořádně promluvili o událostech posledních dnů.

Uhura si jen povzdechne, než postaví vedle Scottyho, ruku kolem jeho pasu. Admirál se jen tiše směje.

„Nemá být Spock génius?" diví se Scotty. „Protože když mu nedojde, že jeho partner loudí kompliment, tak to na genialitu moc nevypadá."

„Já snad loudila po komplimentu?" podívá se na něj Uhura s předstíraným rozčílením.

„Ne, ty jsi dokonalá a my oba to víme," odpoví jí Scotty automaticky.

„Nějak si nemyslím, že bych došel stejné odpovědi jako vy dva, kdybych tenhle dotaz položil," usmívá se admirál.

„A proč ne?" diví se Scotty.

„Dívej se," mrkne na něj Pike, než se otočí po směru, kde lékařská sekce Enterprise o něčem debatuje nad mísou punče.

„Leo!" zavolá admirál. „Co je pro tebe nejlepší věc na světě?"

„Joanna a georgijské broskve!" odpoví McCoy bez zaváhání, než pokračuje v debatě s M'Bengou.

„Jo, to zní jako doktor," usoudí Scotty.


End file.
